Cell Processing and Storage, core will support this grant proposal by providing four specific functions. First, for which funding is not requested, this core will provide the critical instrumentation and technical expertise in cell procurement and the processing of clinical components necessary to support the transplantation studies. Second, the Core will characterize the allogeneic bone marrow and peripheral blood stem cell PBSC) components utilized by quantitative flow cytometry for T, B, NK, dendritic cell, and progenitor cell activity, and also for in vitro colony-forming capacity. These data will be useful in determining which specific cell populations and lineages may be correlated with specific clinical outcomes. This will in turn help to stimulate the development of novel graft engineering approaches and techniques that could improve future allogeneic stem cell transplantation studies. Third, the Core will establish and operate a Repository of Research Specimens. This Repository will consist of multiple aliquots of blood and/or bone marrow samples, DNA preparations, and established B-LCL lines obtained from Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) transplant patients and normal donor controls. These samples will be extremely useful in helping to define the mechanisms involved in engraftment, disease control, immune reconstitution, and graft-versus-host disease. Fourth, this core will assist in the development of novel and improved clinical cell processing techniques for the therapeutic cGMP production of antigen-specific T cells and for research cell selections as part of the pharmacology studies.